Kisa'a Darker side
by icy-lemons
Summary: Kisa'a Darker side is unleashed upon the Sohma family. Can anyone help Kisa rid of the dark entity that is seemingly possesing her into abnormal ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: My first official fan fiction! I'm chuffed how it all turned out! Please review**

**-x-**

Fruits Basket:

Kisa's dark side

Chapter 1

**-x-**

Kisa, the tiger of the zodiac, was but a small girl at the age of 6. She hardly ever spoke but would sit silently alone in the darkness and smile. Her mother grew worried.

'What's happening to her?' she thought.

The truth was that Kisa was getting bullied at school, because of her hair colour.

'No normal girl would have that colour hair.' They would think to themselves.

Just like Tohru, Kisa didn't understand fully why her classmates didn't like her.

Tohru was a very easy target for bullies as she was too nice and innocent to be able to fight back.

Although Kisa's strange hair colour was one very easy way to get to her.

No-one really understood Kisa's emotions and feelings. To them she was just the girl with weird hair.

Eventually Kisa stopped going to school, she grew ill with depression. And her mother got more worried as each second of each minute of every day went by.

"Kisa… Why are you doing this to yourself?" Her mother sobbed watching Kisa sleep in the hospital bed.

The ward doors slammed open, it was Akito and Hatori.

"Why did you bring her here?!" Akito asked angrily.

"… It's a hospital, she will get better here." Kisa's mother replied.

"Are you aware of what happens when Kisa is hugged by someone of the opposite gender?!" Akito questioned.

"Well… yes but I—"

"Hatori, take Kisa back to the Sohma house." Akito said with an angry look on his face.

Hatori turned to Kisa; he leaned over to pick her up when Akito fell to the ground.

"AKITO!" Hatori exclaimed.

He put Kisa back in the hospital bed and ran towards Akio.

Hatori pulled out a stethoscope and places it gently on Akito's chest.

"Heart Attack. He'll be alright"

Hatori Picked Akito up gently, "Take Kisa back to the Sohma infirmary. You know where to find me."

Kisa's mother nodded as Hatori turned and left the hospital.

At the Sohma infirmary, Kisa's mother waited patiently for Hatori to return from helping Akito.

She turned to find Shigure stood at the door staring at Kisa.

"I heard about Kisa." Shigure said calmly.

Kisa's mother nodded and looked at Kisa.

A tear dropped from one eye as Shigure entered and patted her on the shoulder.

"There, there. It will all work out." Shigure said softly trying to help.

"…… Thank you for your support Shigure but I—"

A whimper came from were Kisa was lying and her eyes started to open.

"N-nii-san?" Kisa said.

Shigure smiled "yes."

Kisa's eyes were fully open now.

"How have you been Kisa?" Shigure asked.

**Thanks SO much for reading!! I'll start on Chapter 2 right away!**

**-x-**

**Icy-Lemons.**

**-x-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-x-**

Chapter 2:

**-x-**

Kisa sat up and yawned.

Shigure smiled again and helped Kisa get out of bed.

"I need a drink." Kisa said

"Kisa, where are your manners?" Her mother asked.

Kisa glared at her mother.

"I said, I need some water." Kisa exclaimed

Shigure laughed.

"You are quite the feisty one now aren't you?" he said.

Shigure lifted Kisa

"Shigure! Put me down!" Kisa screamed.

Shigure started at Kisa.

"… Kisa calm down." He said calmly.

"Hmph!" Kisa stormed out of the infirmary.

'What on Earth is wrong with her?' Shigure thought.

Shigure turned and saw Kisa's mother in floods of tears on the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Kisa's mum looked at Shigure, and then out the window.

Kisa was stood at the house gates waiting to be let out.

"Don't let her out!" a voice called.

"She's sick."

Kisa looked, it was Hatori.

He flung Kisa up in the air and caught her.

"What are you doing?" Hatori asked the terrified little girl.

"I'm going back home, what does it look like I'm doing you freak?!"

Kisa stopped squirming. Hatori held her tighter.

"OWCH! What do you think your doing?!" Kisa screamed.

Hatori pulled Kisa back to the infirmary where Shigure, Kisa's mother and Hiro were all waiting.

Hiro had tears in his eyes.

"Kisa! Why are you making yourself sick?! Why won't you go to school?! Why are you—"Shigure put his hand over Hiro's mouth.

Hatori put Kisa on the infirmary bed; Kisa gave a glance at Hiro and blushed.

"Now Kisa, I want you to tell me why you won't go to school." Hatori asked.

Kisa looked away from everyone.

"Why does it even matter to you?" She asked using an angry tone of voice.

"Because we care about you Kisa, we really do."

Kisa looked at the floor. Hiro pulled away from Shigure.

"Kisa… you need to tell them… about what's happening at school." Hiro had a look of utter shame on his face.

Everyone looked back at Kisa.

"Well… um… you see I—"

There was a sudden Crash and everyone got up.

Everyone ran out of the room to see what had happened.

'They left me… just like the other kids at school.' She thought.

A breeze came across Kisa's face. She turned around, there was an open window.

**Thank you so much for reading! I might have rushed it abit, Sorry about that.**

**-x-**

**Icy-Lemons.**

**-x-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in ages…**

**Hoping to upload another Chapter soon.**

* * *

-x-

Chapter 3:

-x-

Kisa walked towards the window and looked out of it. There was about a forty foot drop from the window to the ground, but Kisa would make it. She swung her leg up and out of the window trying to reach for a ledge to stand on; there was no ledge at all.

'Hmm…' Kisa quickly thought about it and decided to grab onto the vine of Ivy that was growing up the wall.

Kisa grabbed the Ivy with her hand and kept held tight until her whole body was out of the window. At that moment, the group returned to find Kisa missing.

"Where is my baby?!" Her mother screamed.

Hiro glanced at the window and pointed at it, but he then thought; 'No! Kisa wouldn't be stupid enough to do that.'

The bickering continued for a while. When everybody was calm again, Shigure noticed there was a dark figure stood at the doorway, he seemed a shady character as he walked in and said;

"Hello, my name's Tamaki. I believe Kisa-kun has been having some behaviour problems."

"Yes… What's it to you?!" Kisa's mother broke down in tears and a puddle began to form on the floor.

"Well I believe I can help." Tamaki said calmly.

"…Y-You can? How?!"

"I am a *monshu. I have sensed that a Jaki has started to take Kisa's body and use it for its own evil purposes."

"A Jaki?" Shigure frowned.

"A Jaki is a spirit of a deceased person who hasn't fulfilled his or her goal in life. A Jaki is usually a spirit of whom accomplished only bad things in their life and lived under 'The Devils' control."

Everyone turned silence and Hiro looked out the window.

"If Kisa's no longer Kisa then—"Everyone turned to Hiro. "Oh never mind…"

Kisa snook out of a large crack in the wall at the very edge of the Sohma estate. She walked down a dirt path which took her to a forest; she found a large tree and sat next to it- as if waiting for something or someone.

Back at the Sohma Estate, everyone was worried. Not one person knew where Kisa was. Everyone sat in silence. "Miss." Tamaki looked at Kisa's mother.

"Can I please have your permission to go after her?" he asked. Kisa's mother stared blankly at him. "Are you saying you know where she is?"

"Well no but, I have an idea of where she _could_ be." He replied. She glared at him and simply said; "Well get going then." Shigure's eyes widened in disagreement. "Maybe she'll come back herself."

Tamaki eyed Shigure up and down again. "Is there something you'd like to share with us Shigure-sama?" Shigure stepped back. "Oh no, no, no. I'm just simply adding a point." Shigure grinned as Tamaki turned to leave.

"… I'M COMING WITH YOU!" Hiro grabbed Tamaki's arm in desperation. Tamaki patted Hiro's head. "Of Corse you are." He smiled and both of them set off to find Kisa.

Kisa got up and set off again. "Well… he's not here." She said. She walked further into the forest and stopped in a clearing. In the centre was a small shed with shattered glass windows. It was covered in cobwebs and poison Ivy. Kisa walked towards it. Her hand reached for the door knob, she started to shake. "No… NO!"

Tamaki's ear twitched and he looked away from Hiro. "What is it Tamaki?" Hiro questioned. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"… I guess you didn't hear it then. Get on my back quickly." Tamaki swung Hiro onto his back and ran at the speed of light. When they stopped they came to a clearing. Hiro clung to Tamaki as they looked around. "W-Where are we Tamaki-senipa?" Hiro quivered. "It's Kisa… She's here somewhere." Tamaki looked around again. "NOOO!!" Both Tamaki and Hiro looked to the right tears came streaming down Hiro's face. "It's alright Hiro, Its going to be okay." Tamaki said.

*monshu- head priest of a temple associated with the leader of a religious organisation, or with the imperial family.

**Thank you all so much for reading. The next chapter will be along soon!**

**-x-**

**Icy-lemons.**

**-x-**


End file.
